The present invention relates to splash guards and more particularly pertains to an improved toilet splash shield system for preventing urine and waste from splashing out of a toilet bowl.
The use of splash guards is known in the prior art. More specifically, splash guards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
One especially useful toilet splash shield system is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,451. Although the system described in the 6,041,451 patent is highly useful, some aspects of the invention, especially those involving systems which are integral with a toilet, could benefit from further improved structure and enhanced function. One illustrative area for improvement is the movement of air into the interior of the bowl by the splash shielding system, which may cause a buildup of air pressure in the bowl interior, especially when a user is seated on the seat of the toilet. Another illustrative area for improvement is the flow patterns of air blown into the bowl by the splash prevention system.
The improved toilet splash shield system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing urine and waste from splashing out of a toilet bowl.
The present invention provides an improved toilet splash shield system wherein the same can be utilized for preventing urine and waste from splashing out of a toilet bowl.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide an improved toilet splash shield system which has many of the advantages of the splash guards mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in an improved toilet splash shield system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art splash guards, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a toilet bowl comprising a rim having upper and lower sides and front and back ends. The rim has a bore extending therethrough, and the bore is in communication with an air pump. The rim has a plurality of vent holes extending into the bore from an inner perimeter of the rim. Further, the rim has a vent means in communication with the bore for permitting passage of air from the bore through an inner perimeter of the rim.
Optionally, the rim may include an upper portion and a lower portion, with the upper portion of the rim being separable from and removably mounted on the lower portion of the rim.
Other optional aspects of the present invention include a gasket member for blocking air flow between the seat and the rim of a toilet. The gasket member is mounted on a lower face of the seat so that the gasket member is positionable between the seat and the upper side of the rim when the seat is located in the lowered position.
Yet another optional aspect of the present invention is an air directing member provided on the lower face of the seat for directing air flowing adjacent to the lower face of the seat.
Still another optional aspect of the present invention is an air exhaust structure provided for exhausting air from the interior of the bowl.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved toilet splash shield system which has many of the advantages of the splash guards mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in an improved toilet splash shield system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art splash guards, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved toilet splash shield system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured by employing a split rim structure for a toilet that facilitates forming a bore and a plurality of vent holes in the rim.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved toilet splash shield system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide an improved toilet splash shield system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such improved toilet splash shield system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved toilet splash shield system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved toilet splash shield system for preventing urine and waste from splashing out of a toilet bowl.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved toilet splash shield system which includes a toilet bowl comprising a rim having upper and lower sides and front and back ends. The rim has a bore extending therethrough, and the bore is in communication with an air pump. The rim has a plurality of vent holes extending into the bore from an inner perimeter of the rim. Further, the rim has a vent means in communication with the bore for permitting passage of air from the bore through an inner perimeter of the rim.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved toilet splash shield system that manipulates air flow to keep splashes and waste in the toilet bowl. In particular, air is ejected through closely spaced vent holes, creating a blanket effect that permits a stream of liquid to pass down through the xe2x80x9cair blanket,xe2x80x9d but would prevent splashes from coming up through the air blanket.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved toilet splash shield system that may turn on automatically when the toilet lid is lifted, or may have a switch that is activated by body heat.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.